Chiron's Idea for my Recovery
by Archaic Adventurer
Summary: Concerned for the safety of two separate worlds more connected than everyone thinks, Chiron sends Percy, who is having a hard time after the war, to protect Harry Potter whose safety may have been compromised. Can Percy hold two worlds together when he he is having a hard time holding himself together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set after TLO and during TGoF. It begins a week after the 2nd Titan War has ended, BoO has not happened yet so Percy still has the curse of Achilles. This is an introduction into the story (obviously) and it might be a little slow to start. I promise it will pick up after everyone knows what's going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's all on Riordan and Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1: We Get the Worst Prizes

I may have ended the 2nd Titan War on a happy note that left some of you wondering why we weren't sobbing messes on the ground. I mean, we had just been through a WAR for gods sakes. The truth is, after the relief and awesome underwater kiss, the affects of the war finally hit is.

Veteran campers could often be found staring at their weapons, lost in a flashback. Screams of those stuck in nightmares echoed in the night.

As for me, I went around making sure people were okay, and that they knew they were okay. Even though I never chose to be, or thought I would be, they looked up to me as their leader. I took it upon myself to learn everyone's names and to comfort where I could. Annabeth was stuck on Olympis fixing it up and being an architect, so I took over her duties at camp too. I helped organize and file war reports, cabin inspections, helped put up new cabins, and showed new campers around. We had a lot since the gods were actually honoring my request.

After a long day of building cabins, teaching sword fighting, and comforting a few campers after an arrow misfire that triggered some particularly bad flashbacks, I stumbled into bed exhausted.

The past few nights I have not been letting myself sleep, telling myself it was because I wanted to comfort others when they had nightmares, but really it was to keep mine at bay. However, lack of sleep caught up with me and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a burnt out light.

I thought I was going to have a nightmare of the war, but to my surprise I just had one of those darn demigod dreams. I don't know whether that was better or worse...

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the introduction. If you don't get where I'm going with this you can rest easy knowing that by chapter three you will know. I know it's really short, but I didn't want to overwhelm anyone quite yet. It's good to start small and then build upon it anyway right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up. I plan on updating pretty regularly just so you guys know. Again, the story starts off pretty slow, but bare with me. I have some exciting things planned. If you guys have any ideas I'd love to hear them.**

 **Disclaimer: Riordan and Rowling own everything, including my soul. I'm kidding about that. I'm a red head, I don't have a soul.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Crash the Wildest Halloween Party

I was standing in a large field. It was dark out, but I could see hundreds of tents with thousands of the strangest mortals I had ever seen. I must have been dreaming about the wildest Halloween party ever, and for a moment I was a bit disappointed at having not been invited.

The people were dressed up like stereotypical Halloween witches and wizards. Mixed among them were people dressed normally, or looked like they tried to. I noticed the tents were odd too. Some had chimneys, some where covered in clovers, and some had pictures of a grumpy, heavily-black-eyebrowed man. Some mortals were sporting red or green face paint like they had been attending a sports event. For all I knew they could have been. The ones in green seemed to be the happiest with all their singing and celebrating, so assuming that this was a crazy sports event and not a Halloween party, I'm guessing their team won.

All of a sudden a large bang made me turn around. What I saw sent chills down my spine. A group of hooded people were walking around with... sticks(?) pointed in the air. Above them were people struggling about as if the people below were controlling them. It was sickening to watch.

The rest of the people who were not hooded were panacking. Screams filled the air as people ran, trampling tents as they tried to get away. There were flashes of different colored lights everywhere. More people joined those struggling in the air, and one of the hooded figures set the tents on fire. Smoke filled the air, but I could make out a small terried child spinng in the air. I was so angry but I couldn't do anything about it.

I twig snapping caught my attention and I saw a group of kids running into some woods.

Whoever is the force behind this dream jumped me forward and now I was in those woods. (A/N: He is not with the kids) I saw a man whose features I couldn't make out because it was too dark. The man pointed his stick up and shouted something like "More Smores Drey!" The darkness was filled with a green light that shot into the sky. My eyes followed and I will never forget the terrible thing I saw.

It was the creepiest skull I had ever seen with a smoky, green snake crawling out of its mouth. The snake looked at me, bared its fangs , and pounced.

I gasped and shot up awake. I leaned backwards on my arms and tried to catch my breath. I realized my bed and I were damp. With sweat or drool, I didn't know, but I wanted it off me. I needed a shower.

I looked out the window I saw it was early morning with just a few campers milling about. I gathered myself and headed to the showers. I needed to time to process what I saw.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. A short chapter I know, but at least it pulled the Harry Potter element in. I may are may not have the next chapter written up by the end of today, but it will be done by the end of the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess I probably should have clarified, but this has all been in Percy's POV. It won't always be and I will let you know. Chapter 3 is longer than the other 2 and the story is really starting to kick off. The next chapter will be with some of our favorite wizard's POV and will be up by the end of next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chiron Kicks Me Out of Camp

The shower helped a lot, but I was still a bit shaken. I've never had normal dreams, but that one took the cake. It had nothing to do with monsters, of the Greek kind anyway, but I think it was still real. I mean, I didn't "have the brains to make this up." (Fantastic Beasts)

I got dressed into some loose shorts and CHB t-shirt and headed down to breakfast. I haven't been eating much lately, but today I was hungry. I sat at my table and got some pancakes. Blue ones of course. I smiled at the memory of when Annabeth told me I was drowning my pancakes and I said, "I'm the son of Poseidon. I can't drown and neither can my pancakes." It made me a little sad too because I missed her. I decided to IM her after breakfast.

I was finished eating and was making my way past the big house and toward the lake when I heard my name called. I turned and it was Chiron. He beckoned me over to the deck. He was in wheelchair form next to some deckchairs. He said, "Ah Percy, I was just about to send for you, " he motioned for me to sit down, "we have a lot we need to talk about." "Talk away." I said as I made myself comfortable. He asked me questions about camp and how sword lessons are going. I told them they were going well and that accidental maimings have dropped down to almost zero. I also told him that we were running out of training dummies as Mrs. O'leary found where we kept them. I had to find a new hiding place for them, and it was not the best experience. Chiron then asked me about how the campers we're recovering from the war. I told him that they were doing better. A flashback and a nightmare here or there, but not as bad as it was before.

He nodded and then asked how I was doing. I gave him a small smile and said, "I'm a little tired, but I doing just fine." Chiron's response was an eyebrow raise and I knew he had seen through my lie.

He looked concerned and said, "Percy have you seen yourself lately? The bags under your eyes show that you have not been sleeping well if at all since the war ended. Your invulnerability requires sleep and it really has taken a toll on you. You've been having nightmares and you keep yourself awake so you don't have to deal with them. I'm guessing they are about the deaths of those you blame yourself for. You've been beating yourself up because you think that you failed to protect them. Breakfast today is the first full meal you've had in a while. You have flashbacks all the time and don't tell anyone. I know because I can tell. I can tell you're having one right now."

He was right. I was having a flashback, but I could still here him. It was over and my vision changed from the faces of my dead friends and to my very much alive teacher. His face was full of worry. I looked away, but he caught my chin and turned it towards him.

"Percy, as much as you don't want to, you need to learn to accept that yes, they died, and yes, maybe if you had done something different they would still be alive. However, you also need to know that you did what you could and you saved so many others. Luke may have been the hero in ending the war, but you are the hero who won it. You have a good heart Percy, but you are as stubborn as your father." I smiled a little.

"I think it would be good for you to get away from camp for a little while." I snapped back from my thoughts, "Wait, what? No!" "It's for your own good. You have been issued a quest from Hecate." "Chiron I just got done with a war. I just want some piece and quiet!" Chiron sighed and said, "I know Percy, I know. However, I don't think it's just piece and quiet that you want. You have grown accustomed to fighting monsters and saving your friends. Now there is nothing to save, nothing to beat. Yes, there are monsters still around, but attacks aren't going to be all the time anymore. For the past few years your purpose has been to go on all these quests and to beat Kronos. You have done that and now you don't know what to do with yourself. You may have hated the war, but you miss it too." I scoffed and tried to deny it, but I did realize that I did feel like I was missing a purpose. I nodded, albeit warily, and asked, "Okay. What's the quest?"

Chiron looked relieved and asked what I knew about Hecate. I told him I knew she was the goddesses of the mist and of magic. He nodded and said, "Good, good. Did you know that Hecate also blessed mortals with magic?" I shook my head. He went on, "A very long time ago, before my time, the mist wasn't very strong. It was getting really hard to protect mortals from our world so she blessed a few select mortals with magic. In time, the magic these mortals were able to produce strengthened the Mist without them even knowing it. These mortals are called witches and wizards." He stopped and I was momentarily shocked but then I thought about my dream. I nodded and then asked, "They are still here today aren't they." He smiled and said "Yes, very much so. They do not know about our world, and any trace of their roots going back to Hecate have all almost been erased. There are magical communities all over the world. Hecate wants to send you to Britain, to a magic school named Hogwarts." I laughed. It was the first laugh in a long time and my abs started to hurt. "That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard. It sounds like a skin disease for pigs!" I cried. Chiron looked amused and continued, "It is pretty silly isn't it Perseus. (He knew I didn't like being called that.) Young witches and wizards from the age of 11-17 learn how to do magic there. It is different from Greek magic. They have to use wands for spells and the mist doesn't protect that kind of magic from being exposed." I looked confused and asked, "But wouldn't the magic be Greek magic if it came from Hecate?" "Well, in a way. The thing is, Hecate created a different kind of magic to protect Greek magic and the Greek world. This magic has has changed through out time as different generations have practiced it." he answered. "Oh okay, that makes sense." I said, "Now what does this have to do with me?"

Chiron pursed his lips, "There is a dark force stirring again. Many years ago there was a man named Tom Riddle. He was a very gifted wizard, but he turned to the dark arts. He set out to eradicate those who he deemed unworthy to practice magic. Namely muggles borns and half-bloods. Not demigod kind of half-blood. There are 3 blood statuses in the wizarding world: pureblood, which means the family line only has witches and wizards and no relation to non-magical people at all, half-blood which means the family line is mixed with magical and non-magical people, and then muggle borns who are witches and wizards who have magic despite not having magic parents. Tom Riddle believed only purebloods had the right to magic, and he became Lord Voldemort when he started his mission to purify the wizarding race." I chuckled again because instead of "Voldemort" I heard "moldy short". Chiron looked at me serious and I said, "Sorry, carry on."

"There was a prophesy about a boy born at the end of July who would stop Voldemort. He set out to find this boy and kill him. He went to a family with a boy meeting the descriptions of the prophecy and tried to kill them. The mother and father died, but the killing curse backfired on the one year old boy. The boy lived and Voldemort disappeared. However, there have been certain events that have come to pass that show he is coming back." I interrupted him thinking now would be a good time to tell him about the dream I had had.

"Yes. That event is actually the reason for this quest. The boy who lived is named Harry Potter, and he is destined to beat Voldemort. Voldemort has been planning something, and it involves Harry. Harry must be protected because if he is killed, there will be nothing to stop Voldemort. The wizarding race will weaken greatly, and that will weaken the Mist greatly. Normally, the wizarding world and our world were meant to stay separate, but since this concerns the Greek world Hecate wants you to go over there to protect Harry. She didn't say why, but she specifically asked for you. Do you accept?" I nodded, "I accept the quest Chiron."

"Great! You will be going to Hogwarts as a student. You will be placed with the 4th years. 4th years are 14 and you are 16 and that might raise suspicion. It is not time for the wizarding world to know about our world yet, so it is important to keep your heratige a secret. Here is your story: You are an American exchange student for the magic school Ilvormorney. You are with the 4th years instead of the 6th years because I America you receive a mortal education first so you learn how to blend in, and then at 13 you start to learn magic. That places you in the 4th year. Do you understand?" I nodded and recounted back what he had told me. "When do I leave?" I asked. "After you take a nap. Hecate has provided us with a type of magic transportation called a port-key and it will take you to the Weasly wizard family household. They will be housing you until school started September 1st. They will also take you and get all the things you need for Hogwarts, and get you up to speed on what is going on. They know you are coming but they do not know who you are." I nodded and said, "Okay. But I don't think I can fall asleep." Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and said, "You are sleepy now Percy. You will be all packed and ready to go when you wake. Just close your eyes." I'm pretty sure he was working some centaur magic because my eyes closed on their accord, and I fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you understand what I just explained. I was originally going to have Hecate issue the quest in a dream, but the gods aren't really allowed to be directly involved and I felt that fell under the "involved" category. Also, normally a quest involves a prophesy right? I'll explain later why there wasn't one issued here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read the 4th Harry Potter book, it might be a little confusing. When the wizards talk about the Quidditch World Cup, they are referring to the events that happened afterwards, unless otherwise specified. The events can be found in chapter 2 of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I have many rights, but not to the characters. That's all Riordan and Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Wheezin Wizards

 **No Character POV**

*BOOM**CRASH*

Molly Weasly had had enough of those boys' shenanigans. She marched right up the stairs. She was thinking about when she got up there she was going to break down their door and, well, she wasn't sure. She was definitely going to shout at them.

Turns out, she didn't need to break down the door as it had been blown off its hinges. The room was covered in soot. Two figures popped up like daises, leaving behind two perfect silhouettes of Fred and George in the soot.

"What in Merlin's Beard is going on here! Are you two up to those Weasly Wizard Wheezes again!" Molly yelled.

"Of course not Mum," Fred began

"It was a simple spell backfire Mum." George ended.

"Right a simple spell backfire. Would the spell have anything to do with this?" Molly said as she reached into the collar of Fred's shirt and pulled out a melted Ton-Tongue Toffee.

George started with a serious voice, "What, how did-"

"-that get there? Fred finished in an equally serious voice. (They were totally faking),

Molly's face turned as red as her hair. "After the last stunt you pulled with that poor muggle! I will not tolerate this sort of behavior! Especially now that we will be hosting a guest here soon until the start of term! You boys better behave yourselves! Molly shouted very scarily, and now out of breath she added, "Now hand in all the candy."

The boys emptied their pockets. There was so much that Molly had to grab a small cauldron that was placed in the corner. As soon as the candy was in, she walked out saying, "Now clean this up!" and huffed "Repairo". The door fixed itself and slammed shut.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. They scrambled over to their beds and took more candy and formulas out of secret holes.

"Let's try" George said

"Formula 35" Fred ended.

They both grinned and set to work.

*****Like break*****

When Molly got down the stairs, she made the cauldron and candy disappear. She looked around her house and out the window at the garden. There was so much work needing to be done, and Arthur was away at the Ministry dealing with the aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup.

She gasped and realized she hadn't actually told any of the kids that they were going to have a guest over and she ran outside.

Harry and Ron were "reenacting" Krum's awesome moves from the Quidditch World Cup, and Hermione was reading a book under a tree. Occasionally looking up, shaking her head and muttering "boys" of course.

"Everyone come here. I've got something important to tell you!" Molly shouted.

Only Hermione heard and came. Molly put her wand's tip against her throat and said, "Sonorus" Then she shouted with an extra magically loud voice, "Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter!"

Harry and Ron nearly fell out of their brooms. Molly was the sweetest person in the world, but she can be a bit intimidating too. Both boys immediately came down and off their brooms.

Everyone in the house: Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charlie came out to the garden to see what all the ruckus was.

Molly smiled sweetly again, "Wonderful! You're all here. Listen up everyone because I have something important to tell you."

Everyone leaned in thinking she was going to tell them something about the Ministry, the World Cup, or news on You-Know-Who. Molly surprised them by saying:

"There is a foreign exchange student coming from America who will be staying with us until term starts. He will be here by dinner I'm told, and there is a lot to be done. I want all of you to be on your best behaviour. *looks at Fred and George* Here is what I need everyone to do. Harry, Ron, you two need to go clean up your room. Our guest will be staying with you. Then you need to head out to the garden and help Bill and Charlie prepare it for dinner. This means getting rid of gnomes, setting up tables, and other yard work. Come see me when you're done. Girls, I want you to start on dinner. I will tidy up the house. Fred and George, you will be scrubbing toilets and cleaning the washroom."

No one knew whether or not they should say "Yes ma'am", but they knew now was not the time to disobey her. It didn't mean they couldn't have fun.

"You know Mum, boys can cook too." Ginny stated.

Molly looked out the window and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Not these ones."

Everyone worked tirelessly to complete their tasks. Eventually, after some stern yelling at the pan, dinner was done. The tables were set up in the garden where everyone could fit. Arthur and Percy came home and helped with the last minute details.

When Molly was satisfied with the tables, she called everyone inside to help take dishes out.

*CRASH*

"I do believe our guest has arrived." said Arthur.

Everyone forgot about the dishes and dashed outside.

 **Percy POV**

I slowly woke up, which was weird and nice because normally wake up with a violent upstart. Is it so wrong to cherish the fact that I actually had to run the sleep out of my eyes for once?

I slowly rolled out of bed when I realized I didn't know how I got there. I shook off the last remnants of sleep and remembered my conversation with Chiron.

I went over to my dresser where I found all my clothes where packed. I grabbed the backpack and Riptide and headed to the door.

Chiron was waiting for me. "It's about time you woke up. You look much better." he said. "I feel better." I replied. "Yeah, well, I suppose that happens when you take a 3 day nap." Chiron looked at me.

"What! I've been asleep for 3 days?" I freaked out, "Why did you put me to sleep for 3 days?"

"You needed your rest. Not resting while bearing the Curse of Achilles is very bad for your health. You needed it." Chiron said.

We started to walk towards Thalia's tree. It was time for me to leave.

Clarisse and Chris were there. I just remembered my mom. "Chiron-" "Your mom has been informed. She said to IM her often." I smiled and nodded.

We finally made it to the tree. "Took you long enough. We've been waiting forever to get rid of you."

"It's good to see you too Clari. Hey Chris." I said.

Clarisse got ready to punch me, but Chris stopped her and said hey back.

On the outside Clarisse may be as tough and hard as a giant Jawbreaker, but on the inside she is a giant teddy bear. I was touched that they came to see me off.

"If you didn't have to the Curse of Achilles, I swear I would pulvarize you Prissy." she said. What she really meant was, "I'm going to miss you." Miss beating me up was probably I there somewhere too.

Chiron looked at me and said, "Are you ready Percy?"

I looked at Clarisse and said, "Take care of the campers for me." Her violent gaze softened and she nodded. I nodded at Chiron and he lead me to an old worn boot.

"All you have to do is touch it and it will take you to where you need to go." Chiron said and gave me one last hug.

I touched it and I heard, "Good luck Percy, we'll see you soon!

*****Like break*****

DoDo not ever travel by port-key. It was not a thrill ride like shadow traveling. I felt like I was being thrown around by the minatour. My internal organs were sloshing about and would surely turn to goop. Wind was blown everywhere and I was spinning in circles. I didn't dare let go of the boot or open my eyes. I didn't think it was possible to do either anyway.

One minute later I stopped spinning and dropped out of the sky. I hoped Zeus would forgive me and I landed on some tables with a giant crash.

When I felt the world stop spinning I opened my eyes. It was a little fuzzy, but I could make out nine red mops of hair, black hair, and bushy brown hair standing around looking down at me.

My vision cleared and I realized I was laying in what used to be a table. "Sorry about your table" I croaked. I still had the wind knocked out of me.

An older redheaded lady pulled me up and said, "Nevermind about the table dear. Are you alright?" It took me a second to realize what I was hearing was a British accent.

"I'm fine. Just a little winded." I said.

The oldest redhead, I'm assuming Mr. Weasly, brought over a chair and directed me to sit down.

I looked over at the table again and saw it was much more broken than I had thought.

Another redhead saw me looking at it and said, "Don't worry I can fix it." He took out his stick, I mean wand, and said "Reparo". I gaped as the broken pieces put themselves back together.

The bushy-haired girl saw my surprised face and said, "Haven't you seen a simple repair spell?"

I thought "Crap" and then "What would Annabeth say?" I smiled.

"I've never seen a spell fix anything that broken before. Magic still manages to surprise me." I said. (I surprised myself when I said that. Annabeth is really rubbing off on me.)

She bought it.

Molly cleared her throat and we all turned to her. "I believe some introductions are to be made. I'm Molly." I smiled and shook her hand. I shook everyone's hands as they said their names. "Arthur" "Bill" "Charlie" "Percy" "Ron" "Ginny" "Hermione" "Harry"

Harry grimaced a little when I shook his hand. I wonder if he had injured it and I shook to hard. The look went away so I didn't think much of it.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you!" I said with a smile, "My name is Percy Jackson."

 **Harry POV**

 _Why did my scar hurt when Percy shook my hand?_

* * *

 **I did say I plan on updating regularly. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday, but I'm not making any promises. It will be up by the end of the week though. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. I am trying to improve writing after all, and I want this story to reach it's full potential. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry. I said I'd have it up by Sunday, but I didn't. This chapter went through so many revisions, and I liked this version the best. It's not perfect and I'm sorry about that. I was trying to make it a filler chapter that had more information and set up future chapters. I have half the next chapter halfway done so that should be up in the next day or two.**

 **This is so embarrassing. I had someone point out to me that I used a line (" _I'm the son of Poseidon. I can't drown and neither can my pancakes.")_ thay was actually from the HoO series, which hasn't happened yet in this story. Let's just say that it is a running joke between Percy and Annabeth that they use throughout their life time. I will go back and acknowledge this in the actual chapter it shows up in.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed. It was much appreciated and made me happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Riordan and Rowling do.**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Undercover Mission Starts

 **Harry POV**

I didn't know what to think of the American exchange student. He was taller than me, but not as tall as Fred and George. He had light beach tanned skin and messy black hair like mine, but his sort of messy was nice. Almost like the wind had blown through it just right. He had green eyes like mine, but instead of emerald, his were like the ocean. He looked vaguely familiar, but I don't know from where.

All I knew is that when Percy shook my hand, I resisted the urge to rub my scar. It burned and hurt when he touched me. The last time that happened, it was after I woke up from a dream about Voldemort. In the dream he said he was planning something, something that had to do with me. He killed a muggle who happened to be standing there while he was telling Wormtail to wait until after the World Cup. It was then I woke up with a burning scar and more unanswered questions.

I didn't know what to do. The pains were becoming more frequent, and I didn't know if I should tell anyone. I couldn't be sure it wasn't my imagination either. I mean, my scar only hurt, it seemed, when Voldemort was involved. But that couldn't be right could it? Percy seemed like a nice guy. He was genuinely sorry for breaking the tables; you could see it in his deep, seagreen eyes.

After introductions were in order, Mrs. Weasley insisted that Percy sit down and wait while the rest of us finished setting the tables. She said that he was a guest so he should be treated so. He replied, "I am your guest Mrs. Weasley, but that doesn't mean that I am above all of you. I would like to help you guys too. It's the least I can do for letting me stay with you." Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything, he made his way into the house and grabbed a rather large pot of boiled potatoes and carried them outside.

Soon, the tables were complaining about the weight of the food. All 12 of us sat down around the two tables. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table with Mrs. Weasley on his right and Percy, not the Weasley, sat on his left. I sat next to Mrs. Weasley and Ron sat next to me. Next to Ron was Ginny and then George. Hermione sat between both Percys and then Fred sat next to Percy Weasley and Charlie sat next to Percy. Bill sat at the other end of the table.

Arthur, curious as ever, started to ask Percy many questions about America. Percy just laughed and answered all of them. Molly asked if the food was alright to which Percy grinned and said, "Yes!" and then proceeded to stuff his mouth full of chicken and ham pie.

Throughout the dinner, we learned about Percy's complicated home life. His dad left when he was a baby but came back when he was twelve. When questioned more on his dad's side, he seemed to clam up and answered very vaguely. When Ron and I asked about Quidditch, he just looked confused like he had never heard of it before. Hermione asked about Ilvormorney, he answered but vaguely as well. He said things like, "It's a secret" or just winked.

Eventually he turned the topic over to us and asked about Hogwarts. It was then I realized he hadn't said anything about me being Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and it was kind of nice actually. Percy did seem to get sad when Hermione started to talk about the architecture of Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley asked what was wrong and he just said he was missing someone back home. Mrs. Weasley brought out her home-made strawberry ice cream to cheer him up.

All in all though, Percy seemed like a good guy. Other than being a little bit weird, he was snarky and sarcastic, but also very kind and helpful. I couldn't find a reason as to why I felt that pain in the first place, and I don't know that wanting to be secretive about his school was cause for concern. All the wizarding schools are secretive, especially to each other. At least, that's what Hermione said.

After dinner everyone, even Percy helped clean up dinner. It was moments like this that I was reminded how bad my home life really was. Everyone pitched in with the chores and it wasn't just me. Over the years it has gotten better, but I still miss the fact that I don't have a family like the Weasleys. I'm just glad they have accepted me like one of their own.

Another odd thing about Percy was that he did his dishes by hand. "Why aren't you doing them with magic? Where's your wand?" Ron asked. "Oh um, I broke it. It's kind of embarrassing actually." answered Percy sheepishly.

"Right then, Arthur was unable to get everyone's school supplies so tomorrow we will all go to Diagon Alley. Now off to bed all of you. We have a busy day tomorrow.

Ron and I showed Percy up to Ron's room where he will be staying. Percy asked where the bathroom was and then headed in that direction. "Ron, we need to get Hermione. I've got to tell you something."

Ron, Hermione, and I made our way into Arthur's study which was unoccupied at the moment. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, her voice laced with concern.

"It's about my scar. It's been hurting." I said.

"Your scar hurt? Harry, that's really serious... You should talk to Professor Dumbledore! I'll go and check Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, maybe there is something in there about curse scars." Hermione said.

"Your scar hurt? But... You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean... you'd know wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit... I'll ask Dad." Ron said.

"No, I don't want anyone else to know. It could all just mean nothing and I don't want anything to be blown out of proportion. If it does mean something, I don't want anyone to be involved." I hastily said.

"When did your scar hurt Harry?" Hermione asked.

I told them about my dream.

"That sounds horrible. Bloody scary is what that is." Ron said.

"Harry, if you're having dreams as well you need to tell Dumbledore. The pain and the dreams have to be related and it's nothing good." Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait guys, there was another moment my scar hurt." They looked at me intently. "When Percy Jackson shook my hand."

*****Like break*****

 **Percy POV**

Whenen I got to the bathroom, I used water out of the facet to create a rainbow. After a little practice, I was able to get liquid water to become misty. The light in the bathroom was enough to create a rainbow with the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I took a drachma out of my pocket and threw it in and it disappeared. "Show me Annabeth Chase Olympus. "

The rainbow showed me a mop of blonde hair piled onto a desk. Snoring could be heard. I did what any good boyfriend would do and shouted, "ANNABETH!"

Annabeth shot up and threw a knife at me. It went through the message (on her end) causing the image to distort and I'm assuming impaled into something I couldn't see.

She glared at me, "Perseus Jackson, you are an insufferable seaweed brain and if you were here I would have tackled you to the ground and kicked your little behind for being an annoying jerk."

"I love you too." I gave her a lopsided grin. "I didn't mean it, honest. Besides, you couldn't kick my little behind. I'm invincible remember?"

"You told me where you weak spot is remember." She answered back cheekily.

"Hey, being snarky is my thing." I stuck my tongue out and she laughed.

"It's so good to see and hear you seaweed brain. I miss you. I heard that you were sent on a quest."

"It's not really a quest. I didn't receive a prophesy so I feel like this is more like a mission."

"Oh? How is the mission going?"Annabeth asked.

"The people are really nice. I'm staying with the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley loves anything to do with muggles. It's what they call non-magical people. Mrs. Weasley reminds me of my mom, although she has fiery red hair to match her fiery personality. Bill is, from what I understand, works at a bank as a treasure hunter? Charlie works with dragons. Percy is really into cauldron bottoms, he's more proud and annoying to be around than you are, Fred and George are the equivalent of the Stoll brothers, Ron loves Quidditch, I don't know what that is, and Ginny is a super sweet girl, but she can be as fiery as her mom. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone, there are a bunch of them. There is also Hermione. You two would really get along I think. Harry Potter is here too."

"He's the one you are protecting right?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure from what. Nothing has happened so far, but knowing my luck everything will go down hill. They are also all so curious. I barely got by today with keeping my secret. I'm afraid that the cover story I was given is just barely passible. I don't know anything about this Ilvormorney school. It'll be hard to keep my cover if they keep asking questions."

"You know, there is something you could to fix that. Research."

I gagged and gasped in mock terror. "I'd rather take my chances vaguely getting by."

She raised her eyebrow, "Percy..." Before she could go any further with an explanation, I asked her about her plans for Olympus. She launched into a whole use if words I don't understand. She had a huge smile on her face and that made my heart flutter a bit. It was nice seeing her smile again. After the war she had bad nightmares too and she wouldn't smile. Being on Olympus and doing what she loves has really helped her. So I didn't really listen, but I smiled and nodded along like I was. After she was done, we talked about our day and then said goodnight. Well, goodnight for me. Time zone difference.

I IMed my mom next. She wasn't very happy that I was gone again, but she was glad that I was alright and being taken care of. She told me to be safe and all that. We said our "I love you"s and ended the message.

I made my way back to Ron's room.

"What took you so long? Ron asked. Suspicion was laced in his voice, but his face showed nothing so I thought he was joking.

"Oh, um," I had to think of something quick. "I'm lactose intolerant. Eating that icecream made my stomach a bit upset. " I silently slapped myself on the inside. What was I thinking? Lactose intolerant? Now I won't be able to eat ice cream or drink milk without revealing the lie. I scowled at the thought.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with expressions I couldn't read.

"Is everything alright guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Everything is fine. Sorry we gave you ice cream. We didn't know." Harry said.

I smiled. "Don't be. I enjoyed it anyhow."

With that we got ready for bed and then turned out the light.

*****Linebreak*****

The next morning, we had a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs and then we were off to Diagon Alley. I started to walk to the door when everyone else walked towards the fireplace.

I followed them with a confused expression. My confusion deepened when Mrs. Weasley gave everyone dirt.

Ron looked at me, "Haven't you ever traveled by floo powder?"

"Never. I don't want to get sick. Why would you hold flu powder?" I asked.

Hermione giggled, "It's not flu powder. It's floo powder." All she did was hold out the "oo" sound on the second time and didn't help me at all.

Harry took pity on me. "You stand in the fireplace and you say the name of the place you want to go. Then you throw down the powder and you will be taken to that place."

I said something smart like, "Er okay?" I was still confused.

Mrs. Weasley asked Ron to go first so I could see. He stepped into the fireplace and held the hand full of powder out. He said, "Diagon Alley" and then threw the powder down. Green flames erupted, covered him, and then he was gone.

I let out a manly squeak. (If there even is a way to squeak manly. I was trying to make myself feel better) Mrs. Weasley then took my hand and guided me to the fireplace.

"Don't worry dear it's perfectly safe. Say Diagon Alley loud and clear."

I looked at the sand in my hand and then back at the others. They smiled reassuringly. I took a deep breath and said, "Diagon Alley." and threw the powder down.

Green fire erupted at my feet and suddenly I was on Olympus. It was during the war when Kronos was destroying it. Greek fire was everywhere. I heard his laugh and the sound of his wicked blade slicing through the air I shuddered. The last thing I remembered was the cold feeling his shrill, maniacal laugh still haunting my ears and then black.

* * *

 **So there you have it. A day late I might add, and I am sorry for that. I do plan on updating regularly and set a time frame in which I should update, but sometimes that may not happen. I will update though. I am so excited for the next chapter! I have some exciting things to come. It's been a slow start, but it's starting to pick up now. I don't know about you guys, but I am excited for what I have planned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! It's up again. I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while. I use Griphook and I know technically he's not in the 4th book but we are just going to pretend he is okay? I hope you enjoy this update. Thank you for all the reviews. I love to know how the story is doing so I know to keep doing what I'm doing or fix something in order to make it better. The beginning of the story is now over, and the next few chapters we will really be getting into the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: Riordan and Rowling own all.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Get a Cool Stick

 **Harry POV**

When they heard that my scar had hurt when I shook Percy's hand, Hermione's brow furrowed in thought, and Ron looked angry.

"Does this mean that Percy is a deatheater?" Ron asked.

"No, we mustn't jump to conclusions Ronald. Harry's scar could have hurt for a number of reasons. Although, it is a bit suspicious." Hermione said.

"I dunno. I mean, my scar has been hurting with things related to Voldemort.(Ron flinched) Sorry, I mean You-Know-Who. Percy doesn't seem like that though. I can feel it. Besides, my scar could have hurt because it was a warning of some sort that coincidentally happened while I was shaking Percy's hand." I said.

Ron shook his head, "We don't know much about him. He wouldn't give us straight answers. That's suspicious too."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, but we should keep an eye on him. We need to learn more about him before we can do anything anyway. I say we become his friends and try to learn about him. If he's a deatheater, he'll think he has the upper hand and that makes him vulnerable. If he's not, well, he's got us as friends." Hermione smiled at her clever plan.

"We are so lucky to have you Hermione. Does everyone agree to be friends with Percy to keep an eye on him? If he's a deatheater we can act, if not, then no harm done." I asked.

Everyone nodded. Hermione left to go back to Ginny's room for the night and Percy came back from a long bathroom trip.

Percy looked at the floo powder in confusion and I could relate to him. My first time using floo powder didn't go very well. I pronounced Diagon Alley wrong and ended up somewhere I was not supposed to.

When Percy stepped into the fireplace, he looked anxious. We tried to reassure him. When he threw the floo powder and the green fire began to engulf him, he looked panic stricken. His eyes rolled backwards and then he disappeared.

Molly saw and she became frantic. She immediately grabbed some floo powder and disappeared after him.

*****Linebreak*****

 **Percy POV**

Can I just say, I absolutely hate wizarding travel. I didn't have a good experience with the port-key, and now this floo powder triggered a flashback. I really miss Blackjack and his donut addiction.

Anyway, I was back on Olympus. There was Greek fire burning everywhere and Kronos was laughing as his scythe sliced through another pillar. I felt the wind pick up and it chilled me to the bone. Suddenly I was thrown forward into the throne room.

Kronos stood there with his back to me in front of my father's throne. He raised his scythe and he looked back at me and snarled. It was Luke's face, but I knew it wasn't him. In the end he was a hero and it pained me to know that I couldn't save him. Kronos looked back to my father's throne and sliced his scythe down.

I yelled, "NO!" and tried to run forward, but it was like my feet were frozen to the ground.

The scythe ripped through my father's throne and I could feel my connection to Poseidon sever. The scythe hit and cracked the ground and I bolted up wide awake in the real world.

*****Linebreak*****

 **Molly POV**

When I got through the fireplace entrance to Diagon Alley (located next to the Leaky Cauldron's entrance to Diagon Alley) Percy was laying on the floor with his face scrunched in pain and fear. Ron was kneeling next to him trying to wake him up.

The mother in me made me run to him and cradle his head. I patted his cheek and called his name. Nothing happened. I wiped the sweat that had gathered on his brow.

I was very worried. What happened to him? He was such a sweet boy and I can recognize a flashback when I see one. This boy is too young to be having one of those.

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of my children appeared, excluding my Percy who was away with Arthur at the ministry.

"Quickly Fred, George, pick him up. We need to take him into the Leaky Cauldron and get him on a bed." I frantically said.

Everyone pitched in and we were able to get him into the common area. We paid for a room and got him onto a bed.

Just in time too because he started moaning and mumbling. His body tensed and he yelled, "NO!"

Hermione, bless her, said that we should try water. I pulled out my wand and said, "Aguamenti!"

Water shot out of my wand and splashed all over Percy. He shot up with a gasp.

We all jumped back a little in shock. I didn't even realize until later that at first he wasn't wet.

*****Linebreak******

 **Percy POV**

I shot up and my senses were on high alert. I love the water, but it overloads my senses sometimes if I'm not ready for it. When I was woken with water I was too shocked to realize that I wasn't wet. Woops.

I let myself get wet, hoping that I was quick enough to get away with it. I'm afraid I wasn't. Mrs. Weasley and some of the others looked confused but then shrugged it off.

They crowded around me and started to ask if "I was alright" and "What happened?" Mrs. Weasley stepped in and told everyone to back away. I was grateful for that. I had to to think of something quick. The only thing I could think of was:

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." I looked around and realized I was on a bed. "And thanks for putting me on a bed" I said while patting it.

Everyone sighed in relief, but they still had questions. I held up my hand as Ginny started to ask. "I don't really want to talk about it. Just know that I'm alright and that it was something that happened a while ago. I still have bad memories that leak up from time to time. No, I'm not going to tell you guys about it.", I said.

They looked disappointed by they understood. "That's alright dear," Molly said patting my shoulder, "Just know that we are all here for you. If you are truly alright, we should get going with the shopping. We've got lots of things to buy."

Everyone grinned and bolted out the door.

Diagon Alley was one of the most exciting places I've ever seen. It was wonky and colorful. You could feel the magic in the air and it made my insides tingle with happy feelings. My heart felt lighter and I took a deep breath to fill my lungs.

There were witches and wizards everywhere. Some where eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Others were congregated around a window of a shop called Broomstix. I couldn't see what was in the window, but even I can figure out that it was probably a broom.

Mrs. Weasley lead us to a tall white building at the end of the alley. It was named Gringotts Wizarding Bank. There was an inscription by the door. After a few minutes of trying to read it, I made out:

" _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there."_

I had no intention of stealing so I think it's safe to say that I am safe.

We walked in and I saw some of the strangest creatures. They were very short and wrinkly. They had wirey hair, long noses, and their expressions seemed to be fixed in a permanent scowel. If that wasn't creepy enough, they all stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at me.

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione also stared at me. It was really awkward and I didn't like the attention. I am supposed to be keeping a low profile after all.

"Um, Hi" I said uncomfortably. "Just go back to what you were doing. Nothing to see here."

The creatures blinked and the sounds of stamping and coins jiggling resumed.

My group looked at me in amazement. I swear Ron's eyes were going to fall out of his head. "How, what did you do?" He stuttered out.

I just shrugged. Mrs. Weasley snapped out of it and lead us to a big desk with one of those creatures looming over it.

"Ah the Weasleys. Here for another school year are we? No surprise there. And Mr. Potter, always a pleasure to have you here. Mr. Jackson, we are honored to have you here. Does everyone have their keys?" Everyone nodded except for me. Before I said anything he said, "Come along and don't doddle."

He led us down a hallway and to a little platform. It was very similar to the subway, but in place of a safe, underground train, there was what I could only describe as a box with wheels.

The creature, whose name I learned was Griphook, grabbed a lamp that looked too big for him to carry and hopped into the cart. He motioned for the rest of us to hurry up. We all cautiously stepped in. The cart lurched and tipped as everyone tried to get in, making white-knuckle the sides. Underneath the cart was nothing. It was a long way down.

When everyone was in, the cart rolled forward slowly. Then it gathered up speed and we shot forward into the darkness.

I loved it. It reminded me of flying on Blackjack. The wind was blowing in my hair and there was sudden drops and sharp corners that I'm pretty sure should have been impossible to make. The ride was fantastic, until the end. The cart braked suddenly and we were all thrown forward. After we untangled ourselves and caught our breaths, we climbed out onto a cliff edge on shaky legs. "The Weasley vault, key please." Griphook said. Molly handed him a key and the vault door opened. Inside were a small pile of bronze, silver, a gold coins. Molly gathered some in her bag and then the door closed. We got back into the cart and shot off once more.

We went deeper into the bank and I'm assuming further underground because it was considerably cooler. "The key to Mr. Potter's vault please" The key was handed over and Harry's vault opened.

Inside there was a large pile of bronze, silver, and gold coins and just like Molly, Harry gathered these into a small pouch.

We got back into the cart once more, but instead of going forward, we suddenly dropped down. Our stomach went into our throats and we screamed. I in joy and others in terror. We seemed to go on forever, and we weren't prepared for the stop. We braced ourselves, but we were still knocked into each other. Everyone was breathing hard. I started to laugh and asked if we could do it again. If looks could kill, Hermione's glare probably would've made me implode. I laughed again.

Griphook instructed everyone but me to stay in the cart, to which the looked relieved and confused. Griphook then beckoned me to follow him and we walked down a little passage way away from the cart and my friends.

We kept walking and soon I could see my breath and goosebumps appeared on my arms.

We stopped in front of two giant, beautiful doors. The doors had the gods and goddesses painted on it. Zues was in the clouds, lounging. My father was in the seas playing with dolphins. What amazed me was that the pictures were moving. My father smiled at me while Ares, who was standing in some sort of arena, hit his fist against his palm and snarled. Mr. D, Dionysus, looked indiferent.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Griphook snapped, "What are you waiting for, I haven't got all day."

"Sorry, I um, don't have a key." I said.

"You don't need one. It's the vault of the gods. The wizards may not remember, but the goblins do. This vault was created as tribute to the gods, mainly Hecate. She has her own special vault though. Only those of godly blood can open have never had a child of the gods visit Gringotts before. You are the first. All you have to do is touch it." He said.

I put my hand on the doors and then a bright light seeped through the middle of them. The doors swung inward and all I could think was Holy Hades I'm loaded. Personally, I didn't care for money. My mom and I never had much of it, but we got by. We had each other and that was all I needed. There was a ridiculously huge pile of coins in this vault. I stared at it in awe.

"Wait, so there is all this money, but it never gets used? The gods don't interact with the wizarding world. They don't need this." I said thinking not the Weasleys vault.

"It's just a tribute to the gods. You know how they like their tributes." Griphook mumbled.

"I sure do. I don't know how wizarding money works so..."

Griphook sighed and pulled out a pouch. As he put coins in he said, "The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. 17 sickles to a galleon, 29 knuts to a sickle, and 493 knuts to a galleon."

I rubbed my head and sighed. That was complicated. "Right, I'd like to make an anonymous deposit of 100 galleons, 100 sickles, and 100 knuts to the Weasley vault." I said.

The goblin looked at me funny. "The Weasleys don't give into charity." He said.

"I don't care. It's not charity, it's just me getting rid of something I don't need. Another man's trash is another man's treasure. There is a lot of money in this vault and I sure am not going to spend it. Somebody might as well."

Griphook nodded and we head back to the cart.

When we were off the cart and out of Gringotts, everyone asked where I went.

I told them that my family had a super secret vault and that only family could open and see. This just brought on more curious looks so I changed the subject. "What do we get first?"

We headed over to Madam Malkins where we got fitted for robes by magical measuring tape that moved on its own and a very sprightly witch who flittered about giving us things to try on. We also got our "dress robes" for special occasions. Only Ginny and the twins got new robes. Poor Ron was stuck the hand-me-downs.

Next week headed to Flourish and Blotts where we got _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection._

We walked out and I was drown to an old, blue shop. It took me a minute, but I figured out the faded letters above the dusty window said Ollivanders. Everyone came over. Mrs. Weasley said, "You need a new wand right? Ollivanders is the wand shop. Why don't you go on in and the rest of us will pick up the rest of your supplies." I nodded, excited that I was finally going to get a wand. I was also a little worried about how I would use one if I didn't have wizarding magic. Still, I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Inside there were shelves stacked with little boxes up to the ceiling. There were some new looking boxes and some that were quite dusty. I wandered through the maze of shelves until I came to. counter. An old man, I'm assuming Mr. Ollivander, walked up to it.

"Ah yes, Mr. Jackson. It's the first I'll be fitting of your kind. It's an honor that I am serving the hero of Olympus himself." he said, smiling.

"I'm not the hero. I thought wizards didn't know about my world." I said.

"When you are as old as me and work in my profession, you tend to learn a lot. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

I nodded.

He suddenly had the energy of a two year old and started running around pulling out different boxes and muttering excitedly.

"I am so glad that you came to me for your wand. I have never sold one to the likes of you and I'm very curious to see which wand will pick you. You see, it's the wand who chooses the wizard Mr. Jackson."

He brought a bunch of boxes over to the counter. He opened a gray dusty one and and handed me the wand. "Alder, unicorn hair, 10 3/4 inches, slightly springy."

I stood there waiting for something to happen."Well give it a wave."He said and I felt like an idiot.

I waved it and the wand began to glow. Mr. Ollivander and I smiled. But then the light got brighter and the wand started to crack. Light seeped through the cracks and the wand so lay in splinters at my feet.

"Sorry." I said.

"No matter. It was a very curious reaction. We'll just try something else." Mr. Ollivander went and grabbed another box.

"Apple, dragon heartstring, 8 1/2 inches, bendy." he said as he handed me the wand.

Immediately it started to melt and it became a ponder on the floor.

Mr. Ollivander bit his lip and muttered something. Probably something along the lines of "Curious, very curious."

"Try this one. Blackthorn, dragon heart string, 12 1/8 inches, rigid."

I held it, nothing happened. I gave it a swish and flew out of my hands and started to bounce around the shop. Mr. Ollivander finally caught it when it wedged itself into the wall. "Definitely not." He chuckled.

We tried out dozens of wands. Some exploded, some caused explosions. Others didn't do anything at all thankfully. I was way past discouragement, but Mr. Ollivander got even more excited each failure.

"Hmmm. Why don't you take a look around the shop. Sometimes wizard and wand must find each other." He gestured to all the shelves. I hesitated and started to walk around.

I walked along the shelves looking at the different boxes. Nothing felt special so I kept walking. Suddenly, I felt a pull towards the back of the shop. I went behind the counter and to a shelf in the far back. The pull was intense so I started to take down boxes. I couldn't find the right box though. None of the boxes on the shelf felt right. Then I noticed that the shelf didn't sit against the wall all the way. I got up from my pile and moved the shelf.

There I found a crumpled up box. I could tell it was old. I picked up the box and smiled. This was the one. I brought the box over to Mr. Ollivander. His grin was huge.

He opened the crumpled up box and brought out a wand the color of beach sand. Little wave designs were carved into the handle and then smoothed out into a fine, rounded tip.

Mr. Ollivander handed me the wand. It felt like it had been smoothed by the ocean. Soft to the touch. I smiled and gave it a wave. The shop seemed to smell like the ocean and a soft seagreen light came from the tip. I felt safe and at home, and oddly enough, balanced and whole.

Mr. Ollivander ginned widely, "Yes, I think that's the one. It's very unique and curious wand. It's made out of the Cypress wood type. It is an honor to sell a Cypress wand because Cypress wands choose those of nobility. Those who are self-sacrificing and lay down their lives for others. It is said that those who own Cypress wands will die a hero's death. I haven't sold one since medieval times. The other curious thing is that this wand has two cores. They are dragon heartstring wrapped around a rod of celestial bronze. It seems that the wand is a balance between Greek and wizarding magic. Just like you. 11 3/4 inches, rigid. That wand is yours and yours alone. I have no doubt you will go on to do great things with it." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"How much?" I asked.

"7 galleons." I paid him and he asked to inspect it once again. I let him. After a few minutes he gave it back and I walked out of the shop, leaving him talking to himself and saying the word "curious."

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for me outside. I took out my wand and smiled. They smiled too.

I helped gather books and bags and then we walked over to the "floo powder stations"

Molly said that I would apparate back with her instead of floo powder travel. I was relieved, not wanting to experience that again. Then I wondered how many ways wizards had to travels.

We saw everyone else off and then Molly grabbed my hand.

"Ready?"she asked and I nodded.

Did I say how much I hate wizard travel?

* * *

 **So there you have it. I sincerely hope you enjoyed and want to keep hearing from you. The next update should be in by Sunday. That's my goal anyway, so keep a look out. It will definitely be out before Wednesday of next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There, I've done it. On time too. A lot of things were taken from the GoF book itself, but I added my own things to it. I loved some of the things I got to write; it was a lot of fun. Anyway, my next update will be around September 1st.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Actually Excited for School

 **Percy POV**

(Time Skip from last chapter)

Before Mr. Weasley had to leave and go help out his friend Mad-Eye Moody, he ordered us mortal, or muggle, taxis to take us to King's Cross. I mean cabs. I was very relieved for the normal, non-magical transportation.

I shared a cab with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I sat shotgun while the three sat in the back. Mrs. Weasley didn't trust the twins to be on their own so she and Ginny got into a cab with them. Bill and Charlie were going to apparate, and Percy was somewhere. I wasn't sure where, but I didn't care to think to much on it.

We arrived at King's Cross and got everyone's giant trunks and animals onto carts. I mean trolleys. I had the least amount of baggage so while I was waiting I asked where we were going to board the train. Ron looked at me funny and said, "Platform 9 3/4 of course."

Hermione hit his shoulder, "Ron, he's probably never heard of the Hogwarts Express because he's never been here."

With that we a left towards platform 9 3/4. I thought that it was weird there was a fraction included, but I shrugged it off thinking it was a British thing. I was wrong.

We all rolled our stuff up to a barrier that divided platforms 9 and 10.

"Where's platform 9 3/4?" I asked confused. I was half expecting them to laugh and say they were just pulling my leg.

They did laugh, but apparently seemed to be dead serious.

Hermione said, "This is the entrance to the platform. You have to go through the barrier of 9 and 10."

"Harry dear, why don't you show him." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry positioned his trolley in line with a barrier. Then he ran forward. My heart nearly leapt through my chest when he went through the wall instead of crashing into it. My eyes got big and my mouth hang open.

The twins snickered and followed Harry, disappearing through the barrier.

I realized we were in the middle of King's Cross with a bunch of mortals.

"Hold on, I thought you guys didn't have the Mist. How do the mor-erm muggles not see you?" I questioned.

Hermione answered saying, "There are loads of magical wards around the barrier. Most muggles can't even look at straight at the barrier since the wards make it so muggles want to avert there eyes elsewhere. If a muggle does see, there are obliviaters standing by.?

"What are obliviaters?" I asked.

This time Ginny spoke, "They're memory modifiers. Or wipers depending on who you ask."

"Oh." I said.

"Alright, Percy. Your turn, we'll be right behind you. Just run at the barrier and you'll go through."

I turned my trolley so I was facing the barrier. I gripped my trolley and ran. I was about to dig my feet into the floor and turn but I kept going. Going through the barrier was weird but not unpleasant. The feeling was hard to explain.

I came into a platform filled with many witched and wizards saying goodbye to each other. There was a gleaming scarlet steam engine that said Hogwarts Express. It was amazing and made me smile. Harry beckoned me over to him. Ron and Hermione joined us a few seconds later.

"I already saved us a compartment, you should put your luggage there." Harry said.

He lead us to about halfway down the train and we dropped our stuff off. We ran back out for last goodbyes. Bill and Charlie were there with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and the twins came shortly after.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Why?" asked Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's classified information, until such time as the ministry sees fit to release it after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I we're back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets looking wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit if it..."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

At that moment the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley pulled everyone in for one last hug. I stood there a bit awkwardly feeling like this was a private family thing. I was surprised when I felt Mrs. Weasley grab my arm and pulled me into the hug.

"You may have only been here for a few days, but you are part of the family too" she said.

I blushed and she chivvied us to the train doors.

"Thanks for having us stay, Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione as we climbed on board, closed the door, and then leaned out the window.

"Yeah thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

I said my thanks too.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but... well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with... one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't."

I was just as confused as everyone else. I felt oddly glad that I wasn't the only one confused for once.

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting-mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules-"

"What rules?" said everyone together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you... Now, behave, won't you? Fred? and you George?"

The train hissed and began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie moved away from us. "What rules are they changing?"

By then the platorm was gone and we went back to our compartment. It was raining hard and it was difficult to see out the window.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts, "said Ron sitting down next to Harry."At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wander what-"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing a finger to her lips and pointing to a compartment next to ours. We listened and the most irritating voice started to drift threw our open door.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion on Dumbledore- the man's such a mudblood-lover- and Durmstrang doesn't allow that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a for more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Hermione got up and closed the compartment door, blocking out the voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Who is him?" I asked.

"That was Malfoy. He thinks he's above everyone because he comes from a very famous line of purebloods. He's a prat and tries to make our lives a living hell." Ron said angrily as well.

"Malfoy is just a pathetic bully." Harry said.

"He sounds like a real charmer. I know exactly how to get on his nerves." I smirked.

"How?" asked Hermione.

I just winked, "Irritating people is a specialty of mine."

The rain started to pour down harder.

"What will we do when we get there?" I ask.

"Well, there will be a sorting ceremony for the first years and then we'll all eat dinner and go to bed. Classes are optional for the first few days but Hermione always makes us go." Harry said.

"Sorting ceremony?" I said.

"Don't they have sorting ceremonies at Ilvormorney? There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin. Slytherin is not a good house to be. Most wizards go dark in that house. What are the houses at Ilvormorney?" Hermione said.

I didn't know how to answer her so I asked, "Will I have to be sorted? What houses are you guys in?"

They all said Gryffindor.

"I suppose you'll have to be sorted if you are going to be at Hogwarts." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened as if she remembered something, "Percy, what did you mean when you said something about us not having the Mist back at King's Cross.?"

I nearly choked on air. "Oh, um, Styx..." I mumbled that last part under my breath.

At that moment the compartment door opened, revealing a white blond weasle kid and two bigger boys in the back.

"I thought I smelled something foul coming from next door. Now I know why." said the blond kid. I'm guessing Malfoy judging by his voice.

"What do you want Malfoy." said Harry with distaste.

"Oh nothing that has to do with you and your filthy friends. I see you have the new student with you. Father was telling us that we were having an exchange student."

He turned to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Malfoy. You should come with me before Potter corrupts you. It's unfortunate that you were sent to stay with the Weasleys rather than us. They can barely support themselves as it is. Come with me and I can make your life great."

I didn't say a word to him. I didn't look at him or even acknowledge he was there. Instead, I turned to my friends who were very red in the face and asked, "When do we need to change into our robes for school?"

Everyone looked surprised. Hermione stuttered, "Oh um, not for a little while."

"Hello, weren't you listening to me?" Malfoy asked.

Again, I didn't look at him. I turned to Ron and asked him about Quidditch. His face lit up and he started to tell me all about it. Harry joined into the conversation as well, and Hermione just listened. We actually did forget Malfoy was there for a minute.

I heard Malfoy scoff like he couldn't believe I completely ignored him He probably didn't believe it. I smirked knowing I had struck a cord with him. Once I heard about him, I knew he loved attention. I've seen it in plenty of my bullies. At least now I could do something about it by doing absolutely nothing.

I smirked when Malfoy slammed the compartment door shut, scaring Pigwidgen(Ron and Ginny's owl). Pig started to screech and hoot so Ron pulled some old maroon robes out of his trunk and threw it over the cage to silence him.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron's friends stopped by soon. There was Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Everyone discussed the World Cup. I just listened and looked out the window. I now had an understanding of Quidditch, and I knew I could never play it. It's best for me to keep my feet on the ground.

Neville didn't get to go to the Cup so Ron was telling him about it.

"We saw Krum right up close as well." said Ron, "We were in the Top Box-"

"For the first and last time in your life Weasley." Malfoy, who appeared in the doorway again, said. I learned that his goons were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't remember inviting you back the last time you were here." Harry said coolly.

"Weasley... what is that?"Malfoy said pointing at Pigwidgen's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron tried to put it away, but Malfoy grabbed it before he could. He showed it off to everyone.

"Weasley, were you thinking of wearing these? He laughed haughtily.

Ron was as red as those robes.

"I suppose you'll have to enter. If you win I suppose you'll be able to bring some glory to your family name. There will also be money involved, maybe then you'll be able to afford decent robes if you won... I suppose you will enter Potter. You never miss a chance to show off do you?" Malfoy went on.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

A smile spread across Malfoy's face. "Don't tell me you don't know. You have a father and brother in the ministry and you don't even know? My father told me ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge himself. I suppose your father is not important enough to know about it Weasley, that's why you don't know."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all had steam coming out of their ears. I decided to intervene. I got up and pushed Malfoy out the door.

"Yes, thank you for your input." I said. (That line is from Sherlock, I thought it was perfect.)

Before I could shut the compartment door all the way, Malfoy's foot blocked the door.

"Who do you think you are?" he said.

I straightened and looked down at Malfoy I gave him a mild glare, daring him to try and scare me. "I'm Percy Jackson."

With that I nudged his foot away from the door and shut it.

I turned around to my gaping friends.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked.

"I didn't let him have power over me. Besides, I've dealt with worse." I said coolly.

After a little while, Seamus, Dean, and Neville left. Hermione suggested we get changed into our robes. I'm ashamed to say that I needed help dressing myself. Wizard robes are confusing to put on. After 10 minutes of engaging in a battle of fisticuffs with the black material, Harry took pity on me and helped.

After everyone was ready, we fell into a heated conversation about the coming school year.

The Hogwarts Express stopped at last at Hogsmeade station and the doors opened. Everyone bundled their animals up and went out into the rain. I had to let myself get wet in order to stay undercover and it sucked. I was freezing.

A gigantic silhouette loomed over us and instinctively my hand moved to my pocket where Riptide was.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"All righ', Harry" Hagrid bellowed back waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" With that Hagrid left with all the first years.

The rest of us piled onto carriages pulled by the strangest horses I had ever seen.

"Welcome Lord. We are honored that you are here in our presence."

"What are the horses pulling the carriages? I asked.

Hermione's looked at me confused, "Percy, there is nothing pulling the carriages."

All thoughts on the subject were lost when a grand castle came into sight. It was old, and I could feel magic radiating from it. It was amazing and suddenly I wished Annabeth was here to see it. She would have loved it.

The carriages were pulled through gates flanked with statues of winged boars. I had to fight a flashback of the Clazmonian Sow I had to fight. We made it to the castle and everyone jumped out of the carriages and dashed up the stone steps into the entrance.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to me and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts." We were soaked and freezing but we smiled and didn't care. The hallway we were standing in was huge and lead to the Great Hall.

There was an older lady waiting at the entrance. She caught my eye and gestured for me to come to her. I reluctantly left my friends and told them to go on.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jackson. I'm Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted along with the first years and then the feast will begin. I suggest you follow me." She said.

I followed her and soon the first years and I were standing in the middle of four long tables. Each table had a different color, and had golden plates and goblets gleaming on them and were packed with students. The ceiling had hundreds of floating candles and looked like the sky. I stood in wonder at the magic in this place.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted." Professor McGonagall said.

She picked up an old, dirty, patched wizards hat and put it on the stool. Everyone stared at it and then it did the unexpected. It started to sing.

A thousand years or more ago,

when I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from the Moor,

Fair Raven, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

they hatched a daring plan

to educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts school began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own House, for each

Did value different virtues

In each ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell you where you belong!

The Great Hall erupted in applause. I did too, that hat had skills to rival Apollo. I chuckled at the thought of Apollo and a hat having a rhyme off. Then I noticed everyone was silent.

Professor McGonagall started to read everyone's names. "Ackerley, Stewart!"

A trembling boy walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

Soon everyone has been sorted and I was left standing all alone, all eyes on me.

"Jackson, Perseus."McGonagall said.

Suddenly I was very nervous and I walked unsurely to the stool. I sat down and the sorting hat was placed on my head...

* * *

 **I thought that was a great place to end it. I wonder which house it will be...**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you will let me know how the story is doing. Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE EXCITING NEWS! I didn't update over the weekend because I was really busy with doctors appointments and school. I have been approved to undergo a procedure that has a really good chance of letting me hear. I'm deaf if you didn't know. I know that sound is vibrations, but other than that I can't even comprehend or imagine what sound is. You guys should recommend your favorite things to listen to! I'm super excited! Anyways, the next chapter will be up by Friday.**

 **You might not agree with the house I picked for Percy, but you will come to understand what I am doing as you read later on. I am going I different route than most stories like this because I want to stay as true as possible to the books. I have the finale all planned out and you guys are going to love it!**

 **Checkingdude: I loved your idea! Unfortunately, I had to change it up a bit to make it go with the story. I hope you like it if if it wasn't as good as your original idea.**

 **Thanks to all those who have read, followed, and favorited. You guys make my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wizards Live on the Edge

 **Percy POV**

...

Okay, this is getting a little ridiculous. I've been sitting on this little stool with everyone staring at me for a few minutes and nothing is happening. This hat is completely useless, and by that, I mean it's doing what ordinary non-magical hats do. They sit on heads quietly. I might not be an Athena kid, but I know magical hats are supposed to be well, magical. Wow, how messed up does your life have to be in order to be worried that an old hat is not talking to you.

Maybe I had offended it somehow. I started to think of everything that I've done since I got here that could have offended a hat. My thoughts were interrupted by what can only be described as a painful pulse rippling through my brain.

"Ow!" I thought and I brought a hand up to massage my temple.

"Hmm Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, I have been waiting a very long time to meet you." a creepy voice said.

My eyes widened in surprise. In my experience, anything using my full name means I'm about to be in big trouble.

"Don't worry young demigod, I'm not here to hurt you. Well, I suppose breaking through that Curse of Achilles was probably a bit painful, but I can see that you're tough." the voice said.

"How do you know who I am? And what do you mean by "broke through the Curse of Achilles?" I asked.

"Your arrival to Hogwarts was prophesied long ago. As you know, I am a very old hat, old enough to know all about the gods and the Greek world. As for your Curse of Achilles, it makes you invulnerable. Swords and knives won't cut you, and arrows and spears won't pierce you. Magic is different than anything physical. Your curse gives you a little protection, but non-fatal magic can find a way to break through. The more powerful the magic, the less of an affect it will have on you. Simple spells can still affect you, but they won't be very strong. The small of your back is vulnerable to everything though, and even a simple spell can prove fatal if that spot if hit."

Annabeth was the only one I had trusted to know my spot, to have someone, or something, else know it didn't sit well in my stomach. I had enough of the hat prying through my mind. And what did he mean by prophesied?

"Can we just get on with the sorting? This is the longest I've sat still for in a long time, and I don't think it's going to last much longer." I started to tap my foot.

"Hmmm, lots of bravery I see, and smarter than you let on too. Not Ravenclaw smart, but you can get by. Loyalty is your fatal flaw, Hufflepuff would be a very good house for you. What's this? You have a lot of darkness within you as well. You could do well in Slytherin, but I can see you are not going to go that way. You had better keep an eye on that Mr. Jackson. You've got power but you often hold back. You'd sacrifice yourself or the world for a friend. Your life has not been an easy one has it? I see that you are on a quest to protect someone. Because I'm feeling generous, I'll make your quest a little bit easier; it is only going to get harder. There is only one house you can go for that."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. I ripped the hat off my head and smiled.

Hermione made room and I sat down next to her across from Harry and Ron. I was very relieved to have the hat off and to be sitting with my friends. People were clapping me on the back and welcoming me.

A man with a very long beard and half-moon glasses stood up and everyone stopped talking.

"I have only two words to say to you," he said, "Tuck in."

 **Harry POV**

Food appeared all over the table. I looked at Percy who's eyes were wide and mouth dropped in wonder.

"Don't they have magical banquets at your school?" I asked.

He shook his head a laughed. "We do, but not like this." he said.

We all started to pile food on our plates. Percy looked a little apprehensive.

Hermione must have noticed too because she asked if he was alright.

"Nothing. Just something that hat said." He sighed.

"I understand. That hat can be a little tense." I said thinking of when I was sorted.

Ron stopped stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes, "What took it so long. You became a hatstall because the hat took seven minutes to sort you."

"A hatstall?" Percy and I asked at the same time. I'm glad that someone else could be magical, yet not know or understand everything that happens in the wizarding world.

Of course Hermione answered, "A hatstall is anyone who takes longer than five minutes to sort."

"I wonder what the longest time for anyone to be sorted is?" Percy asked.

"That is an excellent question Mr. Jackson. I believe it is you. Welcome to Gryffindor." the Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick said as he popped up through the table.

Percy was not expecting that apparently because he jumped up out of his seat and pulled out a pen. Other students looked in our direction.

"Woah there, didn't mean to startle you. I'm Sir Nicholas, or Nearly Headless Nick." He tipped his head in greeting, showing that he was indeed nearly headless, and then floated off.

"What is that?" Ron asked. Sometimes I forget that he wasn't raised in the muggle world and wouldn't know what a pen is. Wizards use quills.

Percy sat down and said, "It's nothing, just a pen." He slipped it back into his pocket.

"What's a pen?" asked Ron, still confused.

"It's like a quill that doesn't have to be dipped into ink. It's a muggle writing utensil." Hermione asked.

"Can I see?" Ron inquired wide eyed.

"Um, no. It's not for writing. It was a gift from my father." Percy said. His tone said to drop it. Percy changed the subject.

"So what chores do the Griffyndors take care of?" He asked, "I sincerely hope it's not dish duty. There are a lot of students."

Ron laughed "Chores? We don't do chores!" he exclaimed.

Percy looked confused, "Well then how does anything get done around here. At my c-school everyone does chores."

That was a good question I didn't know how to answer. For once, neither did Hermione. She looked at Percy funny, and then looked as curious as I was.

Ron said smartly, "House elves of course."

There was a clang as Hermione immediately dropped her fork and pushed her plate back.

"There are house elves here?" she said absolutely horrified, "I've never seen one." I remembered Hermione's reaction to Pinky at the World Cup.

"That's the mark of a good house elf. They mostly stay in the kitchens but they do a bit of cleaning at night."

Ron explained.

Hermione stared at him.

"But do they get paid? They get holidays and sick leave and pensions and everything?" Hermione questioned. Her cheeks were red.

Ron laughed again. "House elves don't want those things." he said.

Hermione huffed, but said nothing more.

"Guys, what are house elves?" Percy asked.

"They are slaves!" Hermione said furiously.

Before she could continue to rant, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gathered the attention of everyone in the Great Hall.

"Now that he have all eaten, I must ask for your attention as I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you the list of objects forbidden insids the castle this year includes Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list of 437 items is posted in Mr. Filch's office.

As ever I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those under the third year.

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

My heart dropped and a pained "What?" escaped me. I looked around to the rest of the Gryffindor team and they too were in shock.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event the will be happening in October that will continue out through the school year. I'm sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

He was interrupted by a deafening roll of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banging open.

I saw Percy stiffen and reach for his pocket. He moved his hand back onto the table when he realized that it was just a man, but remained on high alert.

I could see why, the man leaned on a long staff and wore a black travel cloak. He lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair. He began to walk up to the teacher's table with a dull clunk every other step. He limped to Dumbledore and a flash on lightning illuminated his face.

It was unlike any face I had seen before. It looked like it was carved out of weathered wood by someone who didn't really know what a human face looked like. Every inch seemed to be scarred. His mouth was diagonal and part of his nose was missing. But it was his eyes that frightened me.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was like a small telescope eye patch with an electric blue glass eye that moved around rather than a glass lens. It worked independently from his other eye, which was really creepy.

The stranger reached Dumbledore, shook his hand, sat down at the table, and observed everyone in the hall. His glass eye looked right at me, but it seemed like it looked through me. I shivered.

"Ah yes, everyone please welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said.

Everyone was too transfixed by his appearance to clap. We all just stared at him.

"Moody?" I muttered to Ron. "As in Mad Eye Moody, the one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low voice.

Hermione asked, "What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. What happened to his face?"

"Dunno. Are you alright Percy? You've gone a bit pale." Ron whispered to Percy.

Percy was pale, and his breathing was quickened. He seemed to be angry and trying to calm himself.

"I'm fine," he said with a little edginess, "He just reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Before Percy could answer, Dumbledore continued to what he was saying before.

"As I was saying, we are to be hosting an exciting event over the next few months. It is my great pleasure that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

Everyone started to talk and laugh, and Dumbledore laughed.

"The Triwizard Tournament was established 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. They will be arriving in October and remain with us the rest of the year. From each school a champion will be selected to compete in three magical tasks. The nature of these tasks are dangerous, and the tournament was disbanded after the death toll rose too high."

"Death toll?" Hermione muttered.

"There have been many attempts to reinstate this event, but they failed. The Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have made a few changes which will take place this year. These changes are to ensure the safety of those who are chosen to compete. Only students 17 and older may enter."

Everyone started to murmur and complain. The twins looked downright mutinous.

Dumbledore looked at the twins and said, " I will be ensuring no underage students are able to enter so please do not try. When the other schools come, I'm sure that you will treat them with respect. I'm sure you will also support whoever is the Hogwarts champion. I am also sure that it is time for you all to get rested for your lessons tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Everyone filed out of the Great Hall and toward their dormitories. We got up and followed the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Come on Percy, we'll show you the way." I said.

Fred and George started to discuss ways Dumbledore might restrict them from entering, and then tried to come up with plans to overcome them.

I asked how the champions were going to be chosen, Hermione talked about the fatalities, and Neville, who had joined us, told us he wouldn't want to enter because he wasn't ready. Ron said it would be cool to enter. Percy just followed us, looking really tired.

We ducked under a tapestry and through a hidden door and up a narrow staircase. We had to rescue Percy when he stepped onto a trick stair andf fell through until his knee.

After explaining where to step and what to avoid to Percy, we eventually made it to the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. A large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress asked for the password.

"Balderdash." said George.

The painting swung open and we filed through the hole in the wall.

It felt nice being back in the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy with its red couches and crackling fire.

"Percy, I can't believe we didn't ask this, but how old are you and what year are you in." Hermione asked.

"I'm 16, but I'll be in the 4th year because schooling is different in America." Percy answered and then yawned.

"That means you'll be rooming with us."I said.

"Lead the way" Percy said and smiled.

Ron, Neville, Percy and I headed up the stairs to the top of the tower where our dormitory is. Inside there were 6 4-poster beds instead of 5. Dean and Seamus were already there and introduced themselves. We all got ready for bed.

Percy asked where the bathroom was. I said that there was a small one just down the hall. Students weren't allowed out of the dormitories at night, so there is a bathroom on the boy's side and one on the girl's side just in case.

We all climbed into bed and talked for a little while. Ron said that if his brothers found a way to enter, the. he would too. Dean and Seamus muttered in agreement and Percy was already fast asleep.

I didn't really know what I wanted to do about the tournament. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep.

I was back in the house with Voldemort and Wormtail. Voldemort was asking if everything was talking about me and if everything was in place. I didn't know who he was talking to. It was all fuzzy. The only clear thing I could remember was a snake slithering in and looking right at me. It pounced and I shot up wide awake. My scar burned again so I rubbed it.

Without waking the other boys, I made my way to that small bathroom only to find that someone was in it.

I didn't have to check that it was locked, I could hear them. Someone was talking to someone else in the bathroom, which was weird because that bathroom couldn't fit two people in it. I sighed, shaking it off thinking that it was just me being tired. I went back to bed.

I passed Percy's bed and realized it was empty. I knew that Percy was the one in the bathroom, and that he was talking to someone. I couldn't hear what was being said, and as much as I hated it, I couldn't help but feel Percy was somehow involved with Voldemort.

* * *

 **Oh no! What is Harry going to do? I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end, it's really late and I was trying as fast as I can to get this up. I know that seems lazy and irresponsible, but I cut down on parts that weren't important and shortened up everything you need to know. I am using a lot of the book, but I will be using my own plots and twists, especially as the tournament draws near.**

 **Read and review please!**


End file.
